Impulsos
by Wine Shadow
Summary: Policías y ladrones siempre han sido enemigos, ambos una cara diferente de la moneda. ¿Qué pasa cuando ambas caras están juntas? ¿Se habrá roto el equilibrio? O se habrá de definir cuál es de las dos caras de maneras drásticas. Hard Fc. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Impulsos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By**_

_**Wine Shadow**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El museo cerraba sus puertas al anochecer, después de que el último visitante saliera, exactamente a las 8:30 de la noche.

Los guardias que se quedaban a su cuidado eran dos hombres mayores, robustos y lentos, que lo único que hacían era comer frituras y platicar sobre los resultados en el periódico sobre béisbol. Pero raramente siempre estaban alerta de monitores y ruidos que pudiesen indicar algo sospechoso.

Sería difícil engañar a esos ancianos.

Cundo las puertas del museo eran abiertas de nuevo, ya era entrada la madrugada, para dejar paso al cambio de guardia.

En esta ocasión los guardias tenían características muy diferentes: no eran viejos, ni gordos. Estos más bien parecían dos grandes troncos solidos e inderrumbables.

Dos enormes sacos de testosterona y esteroides.

Los dos trogloditas sin en cambio eran aún más torpes que los viejos, hablaban de mujeres y deportes, pero una manera más burda y nada analítica, simplemente para criticar en idioma cavernario.

Bebían cerveza la mayor parte del tiempo, dando escasos vistazos a los monitores y bloqueando cualquier ruido con sus estruendosas risas.

Presas más fáciles

Exactamente a las 8:00 de la mañana se volvían a abrir las puertas del museo al público anunciando el fin de turno de los trogloditas, dejando a otro par de guardias diferentes, pero sin relevancia.

Esta rutina se repetía día con día, sin ninguna alteración o cambio.

Sasuke estaba seguro de saber ya todo sobre su próximo objetivo; las entradas, salidas, conductos y zonas libres de cámara dentro del museo. Estaba oficialmente todo listo.

Sonrió satisfecho alejando los binoculares de sus ojos.

Oculto entre las bardas del edifico frontal, con una gabardina beige, lentes oscuros y guantes de cuero, se había hallado analizando todos los movimientos del museo durante los últimos tres días; por las noches entraba en él y memorizaba posibles rutas de entrada y escape.

Con un último dato apuntado en su libreta se dio la vuelta desapareciendo entre el mar de gente que transitaba por las calles.

Su plan entraría en marcha esa misma noche.

.

.

.

Cuando la puerta de entrada despidió a la última persona, Sasuke ya se encontraba dentro del museo logrando burlar la seguridad con ridícula facilidad.

Recorrió los pasillos con sigilo asegurándose de tapar cualquier rastro, y sin permitir ser visto por los atentos ancianos se escondió en un carruaje antiguo, cercano a la puerta de entrada del personal, para aguardar a que se diera el cambio de turno.

Ahí era donde empezaría la verdadera acción.

Espero pacientemente hasta que escucho las puertas abrirse, se puso alerta agudizando el oído para detectar cualquier peligro. La adrenalina comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando la puerta se cerró y pudo apreciar los ecos de los pasos dirigirse hacia la zona de cámaras.

Cuando ya no pudo escuchar los pasos salió con calma de la carroza.

El juego oficialmente comenzaba.

Se deslizo con cautela a su objetivo, un valioso jarrón de jade procedente en era Mei, esa sería una excelente adquisición para su colección.

Un ruido se oyó a sus espaldas obligándolo a detenerse en seco. Mantuvo la postura serena y disminuyo su respiración para poder escuchar mejor, una pequeña exhalación se escuchó.

Rápidamente se ocultó entre las sombras haciendo que quien quiera que fuera quien lo estuviese siguiendo no pudiera detectarlo.

Oculto tras una armadura observo que la persona en cuestión salía caminando con cautela hasta colocarse en donde minutos antes él había estado parado, observando con detenimiento todo a su alrededor para poder encontrarlo.

Pudo detallar al sujeto, era rubio, un poco más bajo que él, de piel morena y ojos azules. Jamás lo había visto, no era ninguno de los guardias y de eso estaba seguro, tal vez sería un nuevo guardia o algún reemplazo, eso no importaba, se había dado cuenta de su presencia y eso significaba un problema.

Sasuke no supo por qué razón, pero se quedó observando al sujeto con un inusual interés. Gruño molesto y el sujeto volteo en su dirección.

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo —Vamos, muéstrate.

Sasuke sacó con cuidado un cuchillo de su bota al escuchar al extraño hablar y lo sostuvo con fuerza por el mango. Ese estúpido extraño no iba a joderle la noche. Nadie se interpondría en su camino. Menos un estúpido crio con cara de idiota.

Salió con calma de detrás de la armadura hasta que la luz lo ilumino. Su cabello azabache brillo a la luz de la luna, su cara estaba cubierta por un antifaz negro que le cubría la zona de los ojos y los pómulos dejando ver solo la delgada y masculina boca, botas, guantes y un traje de cuero negro que se ajustaba a su grande y musculoso cuerpo como una segunda piel, atribuyéndole una imagen salvaje y varonil.

—Hmph. Eres muy idiota si planeas enfrentarme tu solo —camino hacia el —, será mejor que llames a los guardias.

—No necesito ayuda —respondió el sujeto sonriendo —. Espero que te entregues pacíficamente.

Sasuke deseo poder reírse a carcajada limpia al oír esas palabras.

O ese idiota era muy fuerte o era un completo estúpido.

Sasuke se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

—Escucha esto idiota, porque no pienso repetirlo, quítate de mi camino o atente a las consecuencias. —No comprendía porque le estaba advirtiendo, pero algo le había impulsado a hacerlo.

—Eso no será posible amigo

Sasuke torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la seguridad con la que le había respondido. Si ese idiota estaba decidido a joderle la noche no había más opción que eliminarlo.

Con agilidad guardo el cuchillo en su lugar. Si ese imbécil se mostraba tan confiado era porque debía tener alguna habilidad. Sería un buen entrenamiento tener un enfrentamiento mano a mano con él.

Se ajustó los guantes y espero a que su contrincante diera el primer golpe. Lo evadió fácilmente golpeando con su codo la espalda del rubio causando que fuese a dar de cara contra el suelo.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho al verlo retorcerse y toser tratando de recuperar el aire.

El sujeto se incorporó balanceándose para atacarlo, y como la primera vez, Sasuke iba a evadirlo, pero un inesperado movimiento del rubio hizo que su otro puño diera de lleno contra su quijada.

Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos sobándose el mentón adolorido, ese golpe había ido con fuerza, estaba seguro que le había aflojado unos cuantos dientes.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que alguien había logrado golpearlo en rostro.

Además de su hermano Itachi, afortunado era el que lograba acercársele para rozarlo sin que hubiese perdido algún dedo en el proceso. Y ese sujeto lo había hecho tan fácil como si no fuese nada.

El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse furioso, un idiota desconocido no iba a salir de la nada para humillarlo como le viniese en gana.

Ese bastardo iba a pagar.

Escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y miro con rabia a su contrincante.

—Te matare

El rubio sonrió —Je. Parece que me excedí un poco con ese golpe. ¿Por qué mejor no acabamos con esto y te entregas pacíficamente? Ne… ¿Qué dices?

En chico rubio abrió sus brazos de manera fraternal invitándolo a obedecer.

Los dientes de Sasuke rechinaron de la furia y se lanzó sobre él repentinamente como una fierra rabiosa, en busca de su cabeza.

Lanzando golpes y patadas, que a veces no daban en el blanco, Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse, porque así como atinaba los golpes, recibía también los golpes del rubio.

Después de un rato la cosa continuaba muy pareja aun y eso no era bueno. Ya se estaba cansando y el sudor hacia que su máscara se resbalara y no le permitiera ver causando que el rubio lo aprovechara para golpearlo.

Sintiéndose ya bastante frustrado aprovecho una pequeña abertura en la defensa del rubio para acabarlo. Con agilidad pateo su rodilla haciendo que este callera de frente al suelo, su cabeza choco con fuerza contra el azulejo causando que quedara inconsciente.

Con rapidez se sacó el cuchillo de la bota y se le colocó encima poniéndolo sobre su cuello, directo a la yugular.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo ante el contacto con el cuerpo del blondo. La sensación lo irrito demasiado haciendo que apretara más el cuchillo contra esa venerable zona. Una gota de sangre resbalo sobre el filo de la hoja y Sasuke ordeno a su mano acabar con el trabajo, pero no le respondió.

Permaneció estático sobre el cuerpo del joven, sintiendo cada musculo por debajo, apreciando su aroma, su juvenil belleza.

Inhalo con mayor fuerza ese embriagador aroma sintiendo demasiado agradable el varonil hedor.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extrañamente caliente solo con esa simple acción. Sus músculos quemaban al contacto con los ajenos, y su estómago se contraía cuando inconscientemente presionaba su cuerpo contra él rubio.

Soltó el cuchillo, y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver el cuello del rubio, expuesto y con un delgado hilo de sangre emanando con extrema lentitud.

Sasuke experimento una extraña sed ante el espectáculo y sabía que su sed solo se podría calmar de una forma.

Con lentitud acerco su rostro al moreno cuello, rozo con su nariz la bronceada piel, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Cerro los ojos disfrutando, permitiendo a su ser embriagarse con la rebelde fragancia a naranja y roble que emanaba.

El rubio se removió inquieto ante las cosquillas que debía de estarle causando el recorrido de su nariz contra su cuello. Su cuerpo fue víctima de una descarga de placer ante un inesperado rose contra su entrepierna. Un ronco ronroneo salió de su garganta haciendo que reaccionara y saliera de la fantasía. Abrió los ojos de golpe y cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se levantó con los brazos y un gruñido salió de su garganta al sentir como de nuevo una reciente erección rozaba con la pierna del rubio.

— ¡Maldita sea… —gruño —¡Me estoy comportando como un puto marica!

Golpeo el suelo con el puño y busco el cuchillo con la vista un poco nublada aun. Lo tomo dispuesto a matar a ese desgraciado.

Levanto el cuchillo apuntando esta vez a la espalda.

—Muere…

Tomo impulso y al momento en el que iba a dejar caer la estocada escucho pasos venir del pasillo.

—Maldición —susurro frustrado.

Se levantó en un brusco movimiento notando con enorme irritación el problema que estaba entre sus piernas. Miro al rubio asesinamente y salió disparado del sitio escuchando el grito angustiado del guardia.

— ¡NARUTO!

.

.

.

Sasuke entro en el cuartel sintiendo que su cabeza explotaría. ¡La maldita resaca estaba a punto de desquiciarlo!

Se encamino de mala gana hacia su oficina ignorando todos los saludos de sus compañeros.

Joder, no tenía las mínimas putas ganas de ir a trabajar, pero ya se había ausentado por tres días, y que fuera el capitán no le daba el poder de ausentarse tanto del trabajo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla sobándose las cienes con dureza, maldito dolor de cabeza, maldita luz, ¡Maldita resaca!

Ayer al salir del museo se había ido a ahogar en alcohol después de la noche de mierda que había tenido, es que joder, no solo no había podido llevarse el jarrón para su colección sino que también, se había puesto cachondo por un tío que debería estar bajo tierra, pero ni matar al hijo de puta había podido maldita sea. El jodido se había librado por poco y ahora andaba por ahí con su cara de imbécil sin saber que el tío al que heroicamente había intentado detener se había puesto duro con solo olerlo.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo.

Rechinando los dientes aventó todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio ¡Joder, pero si se estaba poniendo con solo recordarlo! ¡Es que no podía estar más jodido! ¡Se había vuelto un puto marica de mierda!

Con frustración recargo su cara contra sus palmas, tenía que encontrar a ese bastardo y matarlo por estarle haciendo esto, solo así se sentiría en paz.

Él no podía sentirse atraído por un hombre ¡Por un maldito hombre! ¡¿Desde cuándo había cambiado las conchas por las pollas?!

—Estoy jodido...

— ¿Y por qué estas jodido? Si se puede saber —pregunto una voz grave y pastosa —Ey tío, ¿sigues ahí?

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar esa voz, alguien en algún lugar debería de odiarlo mucho como para estarle jodiendo así la vida.

—Podrías dejar de hablar de una maldita vez Kukuzo, o juro que te arrancaré la boca —gruño frunciendo el ceño.

—Vale, vale, ya en tendí —Kukuzo se alzó de hombros —Esta dura la resaca tío. Se nota que te la pasaste en grande durante estos tres días.

Sasuke no lo miro. Solo presiono con más fuerza contra su rostro.

—Lo que tú digas —su voz salió rasposa —. Me pase todos estos días en fiestas y acostándome con buenas tías. ¿Satisfecho?

—No.

Sasuke gruño y lo miro enojado — ¿Por qué mejor no sirves de algo y me traes un maldito café? En lugar de comportarte como una puñetera vieja chismosa.

Kukuzo sonrió, le encantaba joder a su jefe cuando traía resaca, era reconfortante verlo sufrir, y como ese estado era frecuente en él, casi se había convertido en su hobbie.

—Me gusta joderte la vida —contesto con simpleza y salió de la oficina.

El Uchiha gruño sonoramente —Imbécil

—Valla, veo que Kukuzo ya te dio los buenos días. Qué bien que hoy estés de buen humor, Sasuke, porque tienes mucho trabajo.

Una mujer peli rosa que Sasuke conocía muy bien entro sin aviso en su oficina y puso frente a él una enorme pila de papales.

— ¿Y toda esta mierda que es? —Pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

La chica se puso a revolver papeles y lo ignoro.

—Sakura…

La joven se detuvo y lo miro cruzada de brazos — ¿Y tú qué esperabas? Te largaste durante tres días abandonando tu trabajo, que mientras no estabas se quedó esperando tu regreso mientras se acumulaba. No creas que por ser el capitán tienes el derecho de desaparecer cuando te dé la gana y regresar para quedarte sentadito sin hacer nada como todo un chucho.

Sakura regreso a acomodar los papeles con clara molestia, pero Sasuke solo la ignoro sintiéndose muy irritado como para responderle y tomo de mala gana unos cuantos expedientes. Su mano se quedó paralizada cuando al leer uno encontró un nombre muy peculiar.

—Que mierda… —susurro y comenzó a revisar más hojas con rapidez.

Los papeles cayeron de su mano al ver una foto.

Su rostro tenía una expresión indescifrable.

"_Esto no puede ser…" _pensó desesperado.

Sakura dejo sus papeles de lado cuando noto que su jefe había dejado de respirar. Se paró frente a él pasando una mano sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? —pregunto extrañada.

Al no obtener respuesta, movida por la curiosidad, se asomó con disimulo a los papeles que su jefe había dejad caer como si tuviesen fuego.

"_Oh…" _Se agacho a recoger los papeles ante la atenta mirada del moreno.

—Con que aquí estaban —se dijo —Y yo que pensé que ya los había perdido.

— ¿Qué es eso Sakura? —pregunto Sasuke notando que su compañera parecía saber sobre el tema.

—Oh, esto —Sakura señalo en montón de papeles —solo son los papeles del nuevo recluta.

La cara de Sasuke volvió pálida.

"_Nuevo recluta" _se repitió en su mente.

Si eso era lo que pensaba ya sabía que pasaba, definitivamente estaba bien jodido.

— ¿Cómo que nuevo recluta? —gruño.

—Pues veras —dudo un momento y sonrió —, mientras tú estabas en una de tus vacaciones repentinas, llamaron de la oficina este avisándonos que enviarían a un joven recién graduado de la academia de policía para la capacitación —contesto Sakura con normalidad.

— ¿Cuando llegara? —pregunto Sasuke muy serio.

A Sakura le llamo la atención el repentino cambio del moreno, pero lo ignoro sabiendo lo volátil que era el carácter de su jefe.

Sakura lo pensó y no muy segura miro a Sasuke —Creo que llegaba esta tarde, o algo así, no escuche muy bien lo que dijeron en la llamada, ¿Por qué?

"_Mierda" _pensó Sasuke. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_

¿Por qué demonios tenía que estarle pasando esto a él? ¡Ese bastardo era un maldito policía! Y no cualquiera, sino uno de su misma unidad, ¡¿Por qué de su jodida unidad!? Eso le complicaba las cosas. No sería fácil matar a un policía en su entorno.

Se pudo recto sobre su silla recargando los codos y tapo su boca con las manos. Su pose casi se podría tornar malévola, para la surte de muchos solo era para pensar y parecer intimidante.

Sakura sintió un pesado cambio en el ambiente y volvió la mirada a el origen de la tensión, sintió un escalofrió cuando vio la mitad de la cara de su jefe ensombrecida y con una mirada de odio que le helaba la sangre. La Haruno se puso muy recta y fingió estar muy apurada por algo y salió con esa excusa de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Sasuke ni siquiera noto la ausencia de la peli rosa. Tendría que pensar muy bien una manera para deshacerse de ese sujeto. y tenía que hacerlos rápido, no creía soportar mucho tiempo estando el edificio que él, ni siquiera creía estarlo en la misma ciudad.

La situación se le estaba complicando, pero con un demonio, él era Sasuke Uchiha y no podía verse intimidado por la situación, por muy difícil que fuera.

"_De lo que si estoy completamente seguro, es que ese imbécil tiene sus días contados."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con una historia SasuNaru, ¡Mi nueva pareja YAOI favorita! Y como siempre no podía faltar ese toque picante. Sí, soy una pervertida, lo sé nwn Pero díganme si prefieren que no tenga nada de sazón e.e**

**Jojojojo, no tengo remedio xD**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leer el capítulo tanto como yo en escribirlo (babea) y cualquier opinión, sugerencia, critica, petición (todo se vale menos insultos) yo con gusto las escuchare y les responderé por MP :DD**

**¿Qué dicen, me dejan un review?**

**PD: Como en mi OS, al que me deje el primer RR le escribo un One :33 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los lectores.**

**Se que esperaban un nuevo capitulo y me devasta desanimarlos pero creí necesario aclarar que las continuaciones de TODAS las historias, cuatro nuevos e inocentes One shots y un prólogo murieron hoy.**

… _**La tragedia sucedió cuando estaba dándole los últimos retoques a el más reciente One SasuHina que había escrito. Tenía que hacer las continuaciones en cafés internets porque mi computadora fue dada a los policías y se encuentra retenida en el MP de mi municipio como evidencia ya que hubo un altercado con mi mamá –y siendo honesta no se ni que rayos tenía que ver mi computadora con eso T-T – así que el día de hoy 23 de julio de 2013 me interne a un café internet como lo había estado haciendo desde hace dos meses y cacho, e hice mis correcciones , guarde los archivos como siempre en mi ahora inservible USB y me retire del lugar para realizar mis actividades diarias. Al termino del día me encontré en casa de mi abuela y pedí prestada una computadora a mi primo para subir los capítulos y sucedió lo peor, no pude abrir los archivos porque estaban dañados. Al parecer la maquina que use en el café estaba contaminada por un feo virus que la computadora de mi primo si detecto, la repare y trate de recuperar los archivos pero no se pudo y al final me di por vencida. Llore por horas, sentí horrible, cinco actualizaciones, cuatro One-shots que con mucho cariño eran dedicados a los lectores que me lo pidieron –Estos fueron los que más me dolieron, me esforcé tanto en que quedaran perfectos T^T –y el prólogo de la primera historia HinaNaruSasu que escribo, y casi tres meses de mi vida se fueron en el instante en el que metí mi memoria es esa computadora infectada….**_

**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por lo anterior, esta muy jalado de los pelos, pero no sabía bien como explicarme y pues escribí eso. Lo anterior es cierto, no habrá actualizaciones por un rato ya que estoy a punto de entrar a la escuela y voy en la tarde, me hago dos horas de camino a mi casa, así que no me queda tiempo para escribir más que cada dos domingos, y luego sin computadora, ya sabrán de que hablo. Enserio estoy muy apenada pero me sentí con la responsabilidad de comunicarles lo ocurrido ya que me han llegado mensajes preguntándome cuando subiría las actualizaciones y voy a quedar mal a las personas que les di fechas. Debí de haberlas subido al término de cada una, pero esperaba dar una sorpresa subiéndolas todas, al final todo me salió mal y se perdió todo. No se bien como vallan a salir las nuevas continuaciones porque las tengo que escribir nuevamente y no me acuerdo completamente que pasaba en todas, así que va a cambiar mucho a lo original, dios me altero de solo pensarlo, me había gustado como quedaron los primeros. Espero que no se molesten por esto, y de verdad, de verdad les pido una enorme disculpa, se que su idea al dar click no era encontrarse con esto y puede resultar decepcionante pero espero que comprendan. Mas que nada pongo esta nota porque tengo historias que no he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo y pareciera que ya las abandone, pero no es así, todas y cada una de mis historias tendrán continuación solo es cosa de que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya verán que me esforzare y tratare de sacar lo mas rápido posible las continuaciones. También muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han dado review, follow y favorite a las historias, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ya que ustedes son mi inspiración para escribir, escuchar sus opiniones y saber que fue de su agrado es una gran satisfacción para mi.**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Bueno me despido agradeciendo por su atención.**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos, **_**Wine Shadow**_


End file.
